Beyond Rivalry
by Trufreak89
Summary: Ignored by Krista, Chase decides to get her full attention. ChaseKrista


**Title: **Beyond Rivalry

**Summary: **Ignored by Krista, Chase decides to get her full attention.

**Rating: **M (Just to be safe)

**A/N: **Chase/Krista pairing – Femslash.

"Chase. Out!" Krista growled as she entered her room to find Chase leisurely lounging on her bed with a magazine. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed. Chase lying in the middle of it was making it a little hard.

"It's almost morning…been out for a snack?" Chase rolled on to her back, grinning up at Krista with glistening fangs.  
"I need to sleep Chase." She frowned as the blonde simply shifted over to give her enough room to lie down. If she'd had the energy she would have forced the older blonde out of her room, but after running around with Blade all night she just needed to lie down.

Chase smirked as she felt Krista's body pushed up against her. She really hadn't left her all that much space. "Do you often sleep in your coat?" Krista's eyes snapped open as she felt her coat being tugged off of her. As she rolled over to face the other woman it came off completely.

"Out!" She grumbled for the second time since entering her room. She really couldn't put up with Chase's games.

"You're not drinking enough. You wouldn't be so tired if you were." Chase observed. Krista had stopped replying to her completely and lay half asleep on her back, her lips slightly parted. "Marcus wouldn't forgive me if I let you just waste away." She felt the bed move as Chase stood up. At least she'd get some peace at last.

As she felt Chase return she sighed, but kept her eyes closed. She felt as if everything that had happened since she was turned was suddenly catching up on her. Draining her dry. Speaking of which she was famished. Chase was right. She needed to feed more. She'd need to get more serum from Blade.

Her nostrils flared as she smelt blood. So that's why Chase had moved. She wasn't going to drink human blood, no matter how ravenous she was. "Krista." Chase frowned when she got no response. "Just drink a little luv, you'll feel better."

She huffed as Krista continued to ignore her. Her eyes were closed but she obviously wasn't so unconscious that she couldn't hear her companion. Chase could take the tough girl act and the verbal, often physical, sparring with her, but she refused to be ignored by anyone, let alone a fledgling.

She poured herself a glass of fresh blood; dipping her finger in it she had the perfect idea for how to get the younger vampire's attention. She licked the blood from her index finger and smiled. Sweet yet tangy. Delicious.

She dipped the tip of her finger in the glass and trailed the digit over Krista's lower lip. The vampire subconsciously licked her lip clean. Even when barely conscious her basic instinct for blood still kicked in. Stirred on by the reaction she'd elicited from the other girl she dipper her fingers in to the glass and held it just above Krista's lip.

She could smell the blood so close to her and her tongue darted out, licking some of the thick red liquid from Chase's digit. Daringly Chase slipped her finger in to Krista's open mouth. Her lips closed around it, her tongue lapping at the blood hungrily.

She knew she shouldn't even taste human blood but the mixture of blood and the taste of Chase were intoxicating. She opened her eyes as the digit was pulled away from her. The blonde held her finger to her own mouth and licked the last remnants of blood away.

"Actually I changed my mind. I am hungry." She reached out for the wine glass only to have Chase push her back down. She sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows. From the way Chase was languidly tracing the rim of the glass while bearing a self-satisfied smirk, Krista was sure she had something planned.

The logical part of her brain told her to end whatever game they were playing and kick the elder vampire out, but, along with her humanity, her logical side was being suppressed by her overwhelming desire for both the blood and Chase again.

She watched with morbid fascination as the blonde took a large mouthful before setting the glass down. Curiously she didn't swallow the liquid. Instead she straddled Krista's waist and leant in towards her, kissing her bloodstained lips. Then, to Krista's delight, she parted her lips, releasing the blood and her tongue in to the younger woman's mouth.

She'd barely swallowed any of the blood before Chase's probing tongue began lapping it up for herself. Krista swallowed hard, removing the majority of the sweet red liquid from her mouth. Leaving only a feint trace of blood mixed with the taste of Chase.

"Someone's hungry." Krista watched the blonde pour a small stream of blood on to her chest. Looking her in the eyes, as though for reassurance, the younger vampire slowly moved her head towards Chase's chest. Hesitantly she licked some of the blood from between the other woman's breasts. Enjoying the taste and the way the other woman barely controlled a shudder, Krista continued. Licking away the trail of blood from her chest to the nape of her neck. As her lips mercilessly sucked on the pulse point in the blonde's neck she forced herself to regain control and pull away; the temptation to sink her fangs deep in to Chase's soft, pale flesh was too overwhelming.

Quickly composing herself Chase grinned, pushing the other girl flat on her back. "My turn." Starting at her neck she trailed feather light kisses down the exposed skin. Reaching the hemline of Krista's vest she decided on the best course of action for dealing with the irksome garment.

Deceptively gentle hands ripped the vest straight down the middle exposing more flesh for Chase to kiss and occasionally nip with her teeth. Reaching for the glass the blonde kissed her fiercely, biting her bottom lip and drawing blood, which she happily licked away.

Krista lay with her swollen blood stained lips and watched as Chase poured the last of the blood on to her stomach. The sensation of the cold blood on her bare skin caused her back to arch up while the searing warmth of Chase's tongue caused her to release of moan of pleasure.

Proud with herself the vampire continued to run her tongue up and down the younger girl's well-toned stomach long after the blood was gone. "I guess your blood lust is not the only hunger I can satisfy sweetheart." She paused as her eyes travelled up Krista's exposed torso on to her attractive young face. Her eyes were closed. This time she really had fallen asleep. Sighing Chase lay down beside her and pulled the covers over them. With one arm draped possessively over the younger vampire she closed her eyes to rest.

She hoped Krista would have a big appetite the next night; she'd need all the blood she could get to have enough energy for what Chase had planned. After all, no one was allowed to ignore her and get away with it.

Fin.


End file.
